


in the field of lies

by DeadPrince



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadPrince/pseuds/DeadPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"he made her the woman she drew repeatedly when she was eight, before she knew better"</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the field of lies

**Author's Note:**

> warning for mentions of suicide, mental illness, and general awfulness  
> this fic is brought to you by the author being french and bitter  
> beta'd by megmistresses

he made her refined he made her french in an all-white crowd, row after row of Haussmanian buildings the Seine always flowing in the picture the tip of the Eiffel tower  
she never wanted any of this when she was born in an ill-reputed town so close and yet so far from the city of light  
and when she was there the stench of piss in the metro the shrill noises the infinity of homeless people huddling under stained blankets the crowd of tourists swallowing her

he made her rich he made her decades of top brand skin products and designer clothes he made her the kids she looked at and hated  
there was the filth under her nails that never seemed to come off there was the way the makeup smudged and left black bags under her eyes  
he made her a beautiful perfectly feminine thing (when her bones were thick and she stood taller than him), but dangerous, but sexual but femme fatale seen in chanel ads  
he made her the biological mother of his children he implanted ovaries inside her without giving her the stretch marks and forever distended belly, without the blood clots every month and all those other unpleasant things

he made her the woman she drew repeatedly when she was eight, before she knew better, before she knew that being a princess would never happen to her  
she was that insignificant guy no one ever spared a glance for and she wanted just for once to be something more  
he saw her in dreams and he fell in love   
she used to be so happy but she should have learned, good things never come without a price  
even after the injections the surgeries she never was her   
but he, well, he never forgot

she suddenly went mad, he says, when there were always pills on the kitchen counter, the dosage going up-down up-down since she was sixteen  
and she was back and she was old, and Philippa was crying, and there was food to be made and there was the television screaming in the background and she was so tired  
and there was a better world out there

and he said: how could she jump

how could she


End file.
